


Madness Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas takes Sam's madness, Sam comes to realize the only thing that keeps him grounded is masochistic submission. Once Dean finds out, he offers to step in because the idea of Sam trusting strangers with that kind of vulnerability makes his blood run cold. Unfortunately, much of what they do together triggers flashbacks to Dean's time in Hell.</p><p>In the face of mounting external and internal pressures, Dean struggles to do right by Sam and keep the eroding boundaries of their relationship intact. What Dean doesn't know is that Sam has harboured some very unbrotherly feelings for Dean for a long time. As the fight with the leviathans continues, the brother's relationship slowly spirals ever deeper into dysfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6850852)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/8092.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Madness/Madness.png.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Madness/Madness_Divider_one.png.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Madness/Madness_Divider_two.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Madness/Boys_Talk2.png.html)


End file.
